I'M Pride!
by Black and White Wolf
Summary: What would happen in the Pride from the Manga somehow managed to get stuck in the Anime's world? Well, one thing's for sure, he is not amused. Not one bit. Rated T for my own reasons. FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa


**I'M Pride!**

**Chapter One: Wrong Gate**

"I've been doing some research since you've been gone," Began Dante as she walked towards the restrained Hohenheim, Rose's baby in her hands. "Trying to learn more about the gate that is the source of our alchemic power..." She brushed the child's face. "I've discovered some fascinating things, Hohenheim. Would you like to know what lies beyond the gate?" Probably not, but continue. "You can't tell me you haven't been a little bit curious." The Baby started crying as Dante woke him. "Did you know part of the gate is within all of us? As our consciousness matures, we grow more attached to this world, we loose our awareness of it." I sense a plot device coming up... "But by using someone who's link is still strong, like a baby the Gate could be summoned." She put her hand on Hohenheim's cheek. "I'm going to show you my darling, see for yourself, just what is beyond the gate." Quickly she ripped off the Baby's cloth he was clothed in, throwing it into the air, an alchemic circle on the Baby's stomach, clapped her hands and threw the little child into the air(What does she have against Babies?). WIth a bright flash of light, the gate appeared.

* * *

Back at the actually interesting plot in a totally different canon...

"I'd hoped we could avoid this," said Pride, his bangs covering his eyes as his shadows formed the circle around Mustang and Wrath. He pulled his head up to show his foggy eyes. "But we're out of options. There's no time left." Mustang gritted his teeth together, his eyes wide with fear. Wrath's swords stabbed down into his palms, preventing him from getting up.

"We will force you to open the gate, Colonel Mustang," said Wrath.

Mustang began to sweat but he looked more angry than sacred now, "I won't perform-"

"Your motivations no longer matter," said Wrath, "Pride has assimilated another alchemist who possessed the knowledge." His head twitched towards the cross eyed old man cocooned in Pride's Shadows. "This man knows everything there is to know about Human Transmutation."

"Wha-" Mustang turned to notice that Pride's shadowy tendrils with sharp claws held him down now.

"I've got him pinned. Get out of the circle, Wrath," said Pride emotionlessly. Wrath obeyed, lifting his swords out of Mustangs hands and getting out of the circles reach. Pride noticed Wrath cough up blood and wipe it. If it were some other time, Pride might have been "Worried" about his "little brother". He activated the array, and Mustang began to disintegrate. "I wonder what will be taken from you..." Mustang screamed in agony as he disintegrated into the Gate of Truth. Pride felt it tug on him too. He knew he too would have to pay a toll, but there simply wasn't any time for any other options. There was a great flash and both disappeared.

Pride went through the wooden gate with strange symbols on it. Zooming passed all the images being put into his head, but he went with the flow, giving up a few souls here and there. He felt incredibly drained, as though most of his power had been diminished. Then suddenly, he felt fine again, as though he'd never gone through the gate. He would have stopped to wonder why this was, but now wasn't the time, the eclipse would occur soon and Father needed his support. He zoomed through the gate when he noticed something wrong. First of all, now there was a yellow light, instead of just pure white space or simply darkness, then there were these creepy little dark children, scratching at him. He immediately brushed them off with his own shadows. Something had gone wrong! This didn't feel like the Gate he had been passing through a couple of minutes ago. Pride continued to look forward when he saw Hohenheim pass by him in the opposite direction being dragged away by the shadowy children, wait-what? He did a double take on Hohenheim but turned as soon as he saw the exit. He jumped through and landed on the ground.

The first thing he saw was a strange woman, looked rather young, in a wine red dress, she had dark hair cut neatly short and a baby in her hands. Next to her was another woman in a purple dress, had strange hair and looked very much like a Homunculus. What surprised him the most was on the wall, Lust, his younger sister who had been killed by Mustang was stabbed into the wall, very much alive...and wearing a green dress!? Pride turned his head again to see Gluttony drooling at the sight of him, looking hungrily. Now Pride was getting even more confused, he'd killed Gluttony, ate him in order to gain his sense of smell. THen suddenly there was a scream and Pride covered his ears in sheer annoyance. "No! Shut it! Shut it! Shut it!" shrieked a long haired kid with mismatched limbs as he went to glomp the woman in the purple dress. Who hugged back. Pride raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior, wondering what the hell was going on in the first place.

"It's alright, Wrath," said Strange Woman number one, in the red dress. WRATH!? Hold it! He knew Wrath, and he sure as hell wasn't that kid! Hell, the two don't even look alike! "I promise that you aren't going to go beyond that gate anymore." At this moment he noticed Woman number two had the mark of the Ouroboros on her neck. "Bring me the Philosopher's Stone now, Sloth."

"SLOTH!?" Pride bursted out suddenly. "That is NOT Sloth, hell, Sloth is a GUY first of all. And Wrath looks nothing like that!"With that sudden outburst, the others suddenly noticed him.

"And who are you?" said "Sloth", looking offended.

"Doesn't matter, Gluttony, eat him," Woman Number Two, with little care. Gluttony slobbered his tongue everywhere and charged at Pride, who squinted his eyes in annoyance. The darkness around him grew, his eyes glowed with a menacing red light. Gluttony instantly breaked when he saw this change. Red eyes opened in the growing darkness and mouths appeared.

"Will he now then? He seems to know his place in the food chain," said Pride in his dark voice. Everyone looked surprised to say the least. "First off, Gluttony, I ate you, yesterday, how the hell are you still alive? Second, Lust, how are you still alive either, you were killed months ago by Mustang, and why is your dress green?" Pride looked around at his strange settings, which looked a lot like some sort of mansion. "Furthermore, where am I? Who are you people. Your mark suggests that you're a Homunculus, my Kin, but that's impossible, Father would've notified me about your existence."

"What are you talking about, Homunculi have no parents, they're created when someone tries to bring a human back to life," said that strange Woman, a bit intimidated by his shadows."And how did you get to here through the gate?"

Pride's eyebrows furrowed at the Woman's first comment. "I opened it of co-" Pride stopped, turned around and saw a very different looking gate. Hell. It loked nothing like the gate he had passed through. It soon faded away. "I think I came out through the wrong gate..." Pride came upon epiphany, one that anyone with a brain could've figured out. "I also think I'm in the wrong universe."

* * *

Lemmie say this now, I love the anime, even though I like the Manga better. But the thing I liked better the most was the villains. While watching the Anime, I sometimes wonder what the Manga characters would do or say. So no, I don't hate the Anime. Also, please give me some suggestions. Reviews are welcomed. I do feel as though this was a bit rushed, so I'm gonna go over it and revise it a bit, I guess, or have things more in character next time around.

Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.


End file.
